A Second Chance to Choose
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Li breaks Sakura's heart after cancelling their prom date for another girl. As Sakura wishes she never met Li, she's magically sent back in time,back to first year high school when she first met him. How will she handle this second chance to choose again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Pink:** Okay! I was going to do this as a one shot...but then I realized that it's much better to do it as a whole story. Please R/R to tell me if you think this fanfic is worth continuing!

Summary: With graduation and prom around the corner, Sakura Kinomoto is caught in the middle of a huge heartbreak. Why? The cute guy next door Syaoran Li--whom Sakura had a crush on since the start of high school--asked her to be his prom date...only to cancel the date for another girl! While crying over it, Sakura is given a second; a chance to choose again. Sakura is magically sent back to the past, back to her first year of high school when she first met and fell in love with Syaoran. With knowledge of the future, will Sakura make any changes in her choices and decisions? What if she decides not to meet Syaoran Li at all, in order to save herself heartache in the future?

* * *

**A Second Chance to Choose**

**Chapter 1: A Blast to the Past**

* * *

I flung myself on my bed and cried my eyes out. How could he do that to me! Why! I thought he wouldn't do something that will hurt me. The sad thing is, I don't even think he knows he had hurt my feelings. He simply doesn't know I'm that sensitive of a girl. He simply doesn't know that I have had a crush on him since first year high school. How am I going to face him tomorrow? How can I explain why I had suddenly run off like that, bursting in tears?

**Flashback**

"_...and I just can't imagine that she would ask me." he said, not meeting my eyes._

"_...oh..." I replied._

"_I didn't tell her I asked you to the prom first." he added._

"_Why didn't you?" I looked up at him, confused._

"_Because...um...I sort of told her that I'll go with her when she asked me."_

"_..." I was stunned. Did I hear him correctly? First he asked me to be his prom date. Then he accepted Kumiko's invitation when she asked him?_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Why?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why did you accept her, Syaoran!" I hear my own voice rising in volume. It's starting to sound like an angry voice more like a confused and lost voice, which is what I'm trying to aim for. The confused and lost voice, I mean. Not the angry one._

"_Well..." he looked down at the water below, a blush slowing creeping on his cheeks and a smile making its slow way to his lips._

_It was then that I knew. He likes her._

"_If you liked her, then why did you ask me?" my voice started to rise more and more in volume._

"_I-I-I don't like her!"_

"_Stop denying it, Syaoran Li!" I snapped at him. I can't take it anymore. He looked at me in surprise. "Everyone in the school knows that you like her! The two of you always go to the back booth in the ice-cream shop every Friday! You two think you're being so secretive, but I know you two always order chocolate sundaes after school every Friday!"_

_I can't believe I had just said that! I had in fact found out about Syaoran and Kumiko's little dating spot when I was going to the ice-cream shop to pick up an ice cream cake for Touya's twenty first birthday. Most teenagers don't go to the ice cream shop after school on a Friday afternoon. They all head to the mall._

"_Y-you know a-about--" his blush reddened._

"_Yes, I know about your little secret affair with Kumiko-chan! If you like her that much, then why did you ask me to go to the prom with you in the first place! Is it because you wanted to make her jealous enough so that she'll take the initiative and ask you?" I snapped. I didn't really mean what I had said. It was a spur of the moment. I shouldn't have accused him of using me to make Kumiko jealous._

_But...his silence proved my hypothesis correct. I was shocked once again. I was **right**? Oh. My. Gosh!_

"_You mean I'm RIGHT? You only asked me to make KUMIKO JEALOUS?" I screamed. He winced at the hurt and volume of my voice._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry--"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Sakura, let me explain!" he called after me. But I ignored him._

_With that, I turned around and ran all the way home. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. I wanted him to think I'm angry...but not heartbrokenly depressed. Because if he knows how heartbroken I am...he'll know how much I am in love with him._

**End of flashback**

I cried in my pillow, my emerald green eyes filling up with fresh tears again. A knock sounded at my door.

"Sakura, are you okay?" a concerned voice said behind the door. It was my mother's voice, I recognized.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to make my voice sound as casual as possible. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my soft pillow and several thoughts ran though my head.

I wish I can go back in time and change things.

What if I had never met Syaoran Li? No, that's not possible. He's my next door neighbour. Even if I can go back in time, I can't change that.

But what if I never fell in love with him? Of course, now that I know what kind of heartache I go through j-ust because I'm in love with him, it'll make sense that I try not to like him if I can go back in time.

If I never fell in love with him, that means all the little things that had happened between us wouldn't mean as much to me.

I remember when he first moved here in Tomoeda. I had taken the liberty to be friendly to him. Gosh, if I can go back, I'll definitely not be friendly to him. That way we'll be less close as friends and I wouldn't like him, and I wouldn't have to be the one crying right now.

If I can choose again...I won't make the same mistakes again.

I feel my eyelids get heavier and heavier...and before I know it...I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Several hours later, I don't know how long, I woke up. Early morning sunlight was pouring into my room. Wow. I had slept that long? I remember it was only 4:00 in the afternoon when I fell asleep.

I glanced at my pink Hello Kitty alarm clock. 8:00AM. I was right. I _did_ slept that long! Wow! From four in the afternoon till eight in the morning! That's sixteen hours of sleep!

I yawned and wandered out of bed. It's time to get ready for school anyways. I was about to open the door and go downstairs when I noticed something. I frowned.

I was looking at my alarm clock. More specifically, my _pink, Hello Kitty_ alarm clock. My emerald eyes widen. That alarm clock was broken and thrown out three years ago. Why is it here again?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and my shoulder length auburn hair flew in every direction. Wait! _Shoulder length _auburn hair? The last time I checked, my hair is mid-back length! In fact, the last time I had shoulder length hair was back in first year high school. Ever since then, I've been trying to grow my hair out.

I quickly rushed to the mirror. I screamed. The birds that were singing peacefully outside my opened window flew away in fright.

Oh. My. Gosh!

When I looked in the mirror, I see my reflection stare back at me. Except it wasn't _my_ reflection! But it _was_ my reflection...back in first year high school! Now, as I look in the mirror, I noticed that instead of being 5"4, I'm approximately 5"0. Four inches shorter since the last time I had seen myself in the mirror. And my facial features certainly looked younger.

Of course, my eyes and hair colour is still the same. I glanced around my room. I looked at the area on the wall where I had won my Japanese academic award plaque last year. It's not there.

I glanced at the area where my graduation photos had been just last week. It's not there either.

I took several deep breaths. Okay, Sakura. Calm down. First of all, figure out what year this is. How far in time did I go back? I know I didn't went back in time for one year, since my Japanese award plaque isn't on the wall like it usually was. And I had won that last year. So according to this, I haven't won it yet.

I rushed to my desk, and turned on my computer. I had got a new computer two years ago. When the computer finished finally loading, I realized that it wasn't the same computer I had got used to using for two years. In fact...this was the computer I had got back in first year high school. And back then, it was new.

I leaned back on my chair, trying to let this all sink in. So I've gone back in time. I've gone back to first year high school. I've gone back in time five years. Suddenly, I remembered something. Every year, we students of Seijuu High are issued a student card. It's a card that says what our name is, what homeroom we are in, and what school we go to, with the Seijuu High's mascot on the card itself.

And every year, I made a habit of collecting mines. So since I am in the last year of high school, I should have collected five cards. I opened the little box where I kept my student cards for the past years. I groaned in desperation when I only found one card. My first year one.

Great. So now I'm only thirteen years old! I quickly opened the door and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Touya!" I screamed my lungs out as I dashed down the stairs.

"Sakura, sweetie, what's wrong?" my father's kind eyes looked at me from where he's standing. He's cooking breakfast.

"It figures, the monster never wakes up in time for school, and here she is, so alert on a Saturday." my older brother, Touya smirked. Touya looked several years younger than what I remember him to be.

I decided to do one final check. Just to see if I really did go back in time.

Touya is three years older than me. Before I fell asleep and got sent back in time, I was 18, in my last year of Seijuu High, and Touya just had his 21st birthday.

"Touya...how old are you?" I asked slowly. He gave me a weird look.

"Are you feeling okay, monster? I'm sixteen."

"That means...I'm thirteen! I'm only in first year!" I collapsed on a nearby chair.

"Did you suddenly wake up and forgot how old you are?" Touya smirked.

"Sakura, are you okay?" my mother asked me. Her forest green eyes are filled with concern. My eyes are exactly like my mom's.

"I-I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that I became a ninety years old woman." I lied and forced a smile.

My parents laughed while Touya snickered.

Suddenly, I remembered what Touya had said a few minutes ago.

"_It figures, the monster never wakes up in time for school, and here she is, so alert on a Saturday."_

It's a Saturday? My head started to hurt. Okay, what happened? I was fully eighteen years old. I was a late teen! How did I travel back in time? Why back to first year? A strand of my short hair blew into my eyes. Gosh, stupid hair! It took me ages to grow that out!

I glanced around my family and a wave of relief washed over me. At least they're still here with me. So I just have to live through the last five years again. No big deal. I've done it once. And now...with knowledge of the future, maybe I can change it. You know, get better marks on my tests and stuff. I get a second chance to do all the things I regret I did or not do.

I sat up suddenly. I remember thinking that to myself before I feel asleep and got myself into this mess...

_I wish I can go back in time and change things._

_If I never fell in love with him, that means all the little things that had happened between us wouldn't mean as much to me._

_If I can choose again...I won't make the same mistakes again._

Maybe I shouldn't have thought that. If I never wished to have a second chance at this, maybe this whole crisis wouldn't have happened.

"Touya, will you flip the calendar? It still says it's November. Today's December first already." my mother said.

"Okay, mom." Touya said and walked up to the calendar. I went into shock once again. Gosh it felt like I've been doing that a lot in the last twenty four hours...or has it been twenty four hours? Gosh, I don't know anymore!

But December first...that's the day when--

"Oh, look! Our new neighbours are here!" my dad said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of me and looking out the window at the same time.

--when the _he_ moved next door.

"Let's invite them over for breakfast!" my mom said.

"No!" I protested. I don't want to see him now. I remember my last thoughts. _If I can choose again...I won't make the same mistakes again._

I will not fall for him again. And in order for me not to do so, I must not see him, or meet him or even be friends with him. This is the beginning. This is how it all got started five years ago. I will not follow the same path.

"Sakura, be nice. I see that they have a son your age." mom looked out the window too.

"I'll go out and have a chat with them." my dad put on his jacket and slipped out the door before I had a chance to convince them to not invite the Li's over.

I look out the window with my mom. I remember this day five years ago. Syaoran and his family came in for breakfast, and the two of us had spent hours together, watching TV, pigging out on junk food, and just hung out in my house. It was one of the best Saturday's I've ever had.

Unfortunately, after today, I started to fall in love with him.

I winced as I noticed the Li's starting to walk towards our house along with my dad. I saw Syaoran. Instead of being 5"9, he's approximately 5"4. Five inches shorter compared to the last time I saw him.

I guess he's thirteen years old too.

"--and Syaoran here is going to be in Seijuu High tomorrow. It's his first year." Yang Rui, Syaoran's father, said as he came in through the door.

"Oh, my daughter Sakura is in first year too." my dad replied with a smile. "I suppose your son is the same age as my daughter."

"I'm thirteen." Syaoran added in. I noticed his voice is not as deep since the last time I had heard it too...and the last time I had heard it was when he broke my heart...on the bridge...telling me he only asked me to the prom to make Kumiko-chan jealous...

Ugh, that headache is coming back!

"This is our daughter, Sakura, and our son, Touya." my mom introduced us. I saw Syaoran's eyes locked onto mines. Gosh, I love his eyes. They're such a brilliant shade of amber.

Okay, Sakura. Mustn't think that. You said you won't make the same mistake and fall for him a second time, remember? Besides, I still need to think of a way to sort out this whole mess...

I wonder if Syaoran got sent back in time just like me. Maybe he remembers that we're actually suppose to be graduating this year, not starting high school.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran. Nice to meet you." He offered me the cutest and most sincere smile.

Okay, I guess he didn't get sent back in time just like me.

**

* * *

**

**Sugar Pink:** So! How was that! PLEASE R/R and tell me if you think this story is worth continuing! This is just a trial chapter to see how it works out!

R/R!


	2. A Different Choice?

**Sugar Pink**: Wow! I can't believe all the encouragement and feedback I received for the first trial chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoy this story! Please R/R this chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Different Choice?**

* * *

I stood there, not sure if I should offer a sincere reply or not. Syaoran's smile started to turn into a confused look as I simply stood there, not saying a word to his sweet introduction of himself. 

"Sakura?" Mom said. I decided I have to say something. I mean, I can't stand there and pretend to be mute, can I?

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Nice too meet you too." I gave him a small smile instead of the big happy one I gave him five years ago on this very day.

"Why don't you show Syaoran around the house?" Dad suggested.

"But, Dad—"

"Why, that's a lovely idea. Isn't it, Sakura?" I noticed mom gave me a 'look.' One that says _Be nice to the poor new boy_.

"Sure," I agreed. I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen, not looking back to see if Syaoran was following me or not. I had a feeling he was.

"Just stay out of my room, kaijuu." Touya said roughly. I remember five years ago, Touya was more obvious with his dislike towards Syaoran. But I guess that was because Touya had thought I was too friendly with Syaoran back then…and since I am not that friendly now, there's nothing for Touya to be grumpy about.

"So, this is your room?" Syaoran asked me as we wandered into my room.

"Yeah."

"Cool. It reminds me of you." he smiled.

"How can you say that? You just met me."

"Oh, I don't know. I just think so." He said. His eyes wandered the room and caught sight of something. "You keep a diary?"

Oh, that's right. I keep a diary! How can I forget about it?

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey, do you mind if I use your washroom?" Syaoran asked.

"It's the second door to your left." I said.

"Thanks." And with that, he left my room. After he's gone, I rushed to my diary and flipped through the pages. All the entries I had had in there were gone. The entries I had about starting my last year at Seijuu High were not there. The entries I had about getting ready for the graduation photos were not there. The entries I had about Syaoran asking me to the prom were not there. In fact, the last entry that was in the diary was about the Christmas concert and play our freshmen drama class was going to put on.

I flopped backwards on my bed. The memories of the last five years replayed in my mind. The good, the bad, the ugly…and now…I have to do it all over again.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's voice sounded at my door. I sat up.

"Yes?"

"Mom said we're going back to unpack. I guess I have to go now." He said quietly.

Hmm…this certainly is different. Yes, I remember now. Five years ago, he stayed over and play with me while his parents went back to unpack. Then later, we became really good friends, and he defended me against that big bully at school, who is going to pounce me for Otou-san's delicious lunch on Monday.

Oh well.

"Okay, bye." I said. I noticed he gave me one last look before leaving. I think…I have just…altered the future. For the better.

**

* * *

**

I have to say, when I woke up the next morning, I expected myself to be back in my 18 years old body and everything to be back to normal. No such luck, unfortunately. One glance at my pink Hello Kitty clock—which says it's only 8:15AM by the way—told me that I'm still 13 years old.

"At least I get to sleep in." I yawned. "Thank goodness it's a Sunday."

"What do you mean? Today's Monday, kaijuu." I heard Touya's voice said at my door.

"Stop joking, Touya. Today is Sunday. Yesterday was Saturday."

"No, yesterday was Sunday."

"No, yesterday was Saturday!" I protested, getting annoyed. I need my sleep! "The Li's moved in next door yesterday remember? It was a Saturday!"

Touya gave me a weird look.

"No…the Li's moved next door two days ago." Touya reminded. "We drove all the way to Tokyo for Grandma's birthday dinner last night, remember? It was Sunday yesterday."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. I don't remember going to Grandma's birthday dinner yesterday. I remember Syaoran coming over and me being cold to him. You know, as an attempt to not fall for him again. I remember thinking _I must not get too close to him again_. That was only yesterday.

However…

…I _do_ remember Grandma's birthday dinner in Tokyo five years ago. And it _was_ the day after the Li's moved next door. But that isn't right. The Li's only moved next door _yesterday_. The birthday dinner was supposed to be _tonight_!

"Isn't the dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Touya frowned at me. I can see he's clearly worried. I cast a quick glance at the calendar on my wall. It says December 3. I frowned. The Li's moved in on December 1st, when mom asked Touya to flipped the calendar in the kitchen. Why is today December 3? What happened to December 2? What happened to Granny's dinner, which was supposed to be on December 2?

Not wanting my brother to worry anymore, or find out anything, or think I'm a lunatic, I quickly laughed.

"Yeah, I was just kidding with you, Touya!" I laughed realistically. "Got you! That was revenge for calling me a monster! Of course I remember Grandma's birthday dinner! We had a yummy pot roast and mom's special homemade cake." I said, thinking about the memory five years ago.

All traces of worry were washed out from my brother's features and a hint of relief was in his eyes. "Immature." He muttered and walked out, closing my door behind him.

I jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed my pink diary. I remember I wrote an entire one page entry on Grandma's birthday dinner before. My eyes widened to find a new entry that wasn't there yesterday when I had checked.

_Dear Diary, December 2_

_Yesterday was awesome! It was Grandma's birthday and we all went to Tokyo to celebrate it with her! Mom's chocolate cake was delicious and Grandma's pot roast was excellent! We stayed there till one in the morning! Right now, it's 1:30, and I just finished showering. Gosh, I'm so tired!_

_Oh yeah, we have new neighbours. They're the Li's. They moved in next door yesterday. Gosh, I'm so sleepy! I'll write more tomorrow._

Sakura

I gently closed the book. I time travelled again. Again! Only this time, I didn't skip years. And I didn't go backwards in time. Instead, I skipped only one day, and I travelled forward in time.

That means…

"Ahh! I'm going to be late for school!"

**

* * *

**

"Sakura!"

I turned around to see Tomoyo, my best friend and cousin. She looks several years younger too, and instead of being her usual 5"5 self, she's only 5"2.

"Hey, Tomoyo!"

"Why are you still walking so slow? Jinzhi-sensei is going to give us detention!" Tomoyo grabbed my arm and ran all the way to homeroom.

I remember Jinzhi-sensei. He was the toughest teacher in Seijuu High. But…

"Jinzhi-sensei? Isn't he retired?" I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo gave me a questioning look.

Oh. Right. I forgot.

"Oh, nothing. I was just being silly." I laughed.

Needless to say, Tomoyo and I were both late. However, only I got lunch detention. Tomoyo, on the other hand, had perfect attendance records, so Jinzhi-sensei forgave her—just this once, he said. Tomoyo cast me a sympathetic look from her seat. I shrugged back with a smile.

"And now, I'll like to introduce our new student." Jinzhi-sensei said. My head snapped up in attention. That's right. I remember. Syaoran was in my first year homeroom.

"…and I just moved here from Hong Kong. I hope I'll get the chance to know all of you better." He concluded his intro speech to the class. Jinzhi-sensei assigned him to sit next to me. I expected that.

"Hey, Sakura." Syaoran gave me a friendly smile.

"Hi." I replied, giving only a small smile in return…just to be polite.

Class began and soon lunch time rolled around. I was so bored! I can't believe I'm sitting here, learning first year math. For some reason, my senior year knowledge is still with me, even though I'm trapped in this 13 years old body of myself. First year math was never any easier than today. Did I really have this much trouble with integers back then? It's all so clear to me now. I guess that's good, since I have a text next week on this stuff…I remember I only got a C+ on that that test five years ago. Now I can ace it for sure! Go, me!

"Sakura, please stay for your fifteen minutes lunch detention." Jinzhi-sensei reminded me.

"Hai, sensei." I replied. I sat in my seat while everyone strolled leisurely out of the room. Actually, I didn't mind getting lunch detention. If I remembered correctly, five years ago, I _didn't_ get lunch detention, and I had went to the girls' basketball team practice at lunch instead. However, when I walked out of the gym, the school bully, Kai Aniyama cornered me and demanded I give him my dad's homemade lunch. Then Syaoran came to my rescue and saved me from Kai, since Syaoran and I were closer as friends back then than we are now. So if I didn't get lunch detention, I'll probably end up giving up my lunch to Kai and nobody will be there to save me, since I've been so cold towards Syaoran.

Detention was over fairly quickly, and I wandered to my locker to get my lunch. As I was locking my locker, I can feel someone else's presence behind me.

I slowly turned around.

It was Kai.

My eyes widened. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the basketball court!"

"I was there, looking for you and your lunch. How did you know?" Kai frowned.

"Nevermind." I sighed.

"Anyways, give me your lunch, Kinomoto." Kai leered over me, demanding my lunch. I feel fear rise in my chest.

"N-no! Go away!"

"You better listen to me, Kinomoto!"

"Didn't you hear her? She told you to go away and leave her alone." A familiar voice said. I peeked over Kai's tall shoulder to see who it was.

It was Kenou Kamiya, the class president. So _he's_ coming to my rescue this time instead of Syaoran!

I vaguely remembered that I had only fell in love with Syaoran after he had heroically saved me from Kai. Yes, that's right. It was from that point…when he rescued me…that's when I had fallen for him.

So since he's not here to save me now…does that mean I won't fall for him?

But then Kenou is here. OH MY GOSH, DON'T TELL ME I'LL FALL FOR KENOU INSTEAD BECAUSE HE TOOK OVER SYAORAN'S ROLE TO RESCUE ME!

That'll be just awful! Don't get me wrong, of course Kenou is a nice guy. But he moved away after second year. I can't have a long distance romance!

"Move it, or I'll beat you up too." Kai threatened.

"You wouldn't dare beat up the class president!"

"Wouldn't I?" Kai lifted Kenou by the collar of his shirt. Kenou's eyes showed fear.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Syaoran's familiar voice cut through the mixed emotions in me.

"Oh, so now you want to get beat up too, eh?" Kai smirked. Dropping Kenou, Kai swung a fist at Syaoran.

Syaoran ducked. Kai changed his mind and came after me instead, yanking me by the left arm. I screamed.

"Let her go!" Syaoran growled.

"Aww…afraid I'll hurt your little girlfriend?" Kai mocked. I noticed Syaoran's jaw tightened. Really, this whole situation is getting much worst than it was five years ago. At least back then Kenou wasn't involved, and this whole situation all took place outside where there were more people.

I was just trying to change the past so I wouldn't fall for Syaoran Li again. But…what have I done?

"You can have your little girlfriend back, Li." Kai tore my lunchbox from my hands and shoved me away from him.

I tumbled.

"Sakura!"

I landed in Syaoran's embrace. Oh. My Gosh! I felt the warmth radiating from him, and my cheeks turned red. I didn't even notice how sore my left arm—where Kai had been grasping on—was.

Kai smirked and walked off. Just like that.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked me, his eyes filled with concern.

"I-I-I'm fine." I stuttered. Syaoran rolled up my sleeve. "What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't reply.

"Your arm is all red. That baka." He swore under his breath. "I'm taking you to the nurses office."

**

* * *

**

"I've told the principal, and he's giving Kai's parents a call now." The nurse informed me as she poured a cup of water for Syaoran and Kenou each.

I continued to hold the ice pack to my left arm.

I glanced at Syaoran. I feel myself falling for him all over again. The way that I had been in his arms…gosh, that didn't even happen five years ago! Did I make things worst?

"Sakura, would you like to nap for the rest of the lunch hour?" the nurse asked me sympathetically. "You've had a rough afternoon."

"Sure, that'll be great." I smiled. I laid my head back on the pillow on the small cot. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep…

**

* * *

**

You see, Sakura? You can't change the past…what had happened before was meant to happen…even if you did make different choices…destiny will still find its way for events to occur.

_And really, you had the chance to choose again…did you really make a different choice? Or did you choose the same path again because you believed that's the best path? You could have been crueler towards him…but you weren't…because deep down inside, in your heart of hearts, you believed that your choices before in the past were correct…even though you have to go through heartbreak in the future…_

**

* * *

**

I snapped open my eyes. That was a weird dream. A voice was talking to me. And it sounded like my own voice. The voice was soothing and kind. It sounded like my 18 years old voice…that little voice of reason in my head.

I sat up and looked around. I'm in my own room. I thought I was in the nurse's office. I guess I must have sleet too long and they can't wake me up, so they called my family to pick me up. I glanced at the alarm clock to check the time. 8:05AM.

I checked the calendar. I groaned. It says December 24th! I travelled forward in time AGAIN! Darn! And I thought I could change the past and ace that integers test!

I quickly thought back to the Christmas five years ago. What had happened? Anything significant? Oh yes. The Christmas party back at school and the Secret Santa gift exchange happened today.

I remembered that I had drawn Syaoran's name from that top hat. I remember I had made him a scarf for the present. I remember he had given me the most grateful look and said "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." in the cutest way that just melted my heart.

Maybe I can just not give it to him this time around.

Maybe I'll go steel one of Touya's old shirts and give him that instead.

Nah, that'll be too mean. Oh, I know! I'll give him that pair of socks Touya got from Grandma, but never wore before!

Yes, that's an excellent idea.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, students, now please exchange your Secret Santa's!" Jinzhi-sensei said.

I walked up to Syaoran.

"Hey, Sakura." He said to me before I had the chance to say something first.

"Hey, Syaoran." I gave him a fake smile. At least…I think it's fake… "I'm your Secret Santa."

"Really?" he looked surprised.

"Yeah, and I have your gift." I reached into my bag. My hand froze. I saw both the green hand knitted scarf and the pair of socks. I bit my lower lip. Come on, Sakura. Why are you hesitating? Give him the socks! Then he wouldn't give you that cute adorable smile, and you can forget about falling in love with him and save yourself a whole lot of heartache in the future when you're 18!

Then I remember how _I_ had felt when I saw his smile five years ago. I had felt a warm feeling gushing from my heart. I felt happy because he was happy. And I know that deep down, giving him the scarf would be the right thing to do. But…I really don't think I can take it if I fall for him again. I had asked myself before, if I can choose again…would I make the same choices?

Then, the voice of my 18-years old voice of reason from my dreams came back…

_Deep down inside, in your heart of hearts, you believed that your choices before in the past were correct…even though you have to go through heartbreak in the future…_

I took a deep breath. "Here's your present. Merry Christmas, Syaoran-kun." I smiled and presented him with the gift.

He looked shocked. "Wow…um…I don't know what to say…but…" he looked up at me with those amber eyes and…

…gave me a big smile filled with sincerity. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan. I'll be sure to wear it."

"Yeah, well, it's cold in Japan during the winter. I'm sure you'll put it to good use." I smiled back a genuine smile and felt that oh-so-familiar feeling gushing from my heart again. Sigh.

I watch as he wrapped the forest green scarf around his neck. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around anyways, even though I already knew it was Chiharu getting ready to give me my Secret Santa gift from her. I already knew it'd be hair ribbons.

Before I have a chance to say a word to Chiharu, I felt myself black out.

**

* * *

**

I woke up. I was in my room again. The birds were chirping. My alarm was ringing. I banged it and the annoying sound stopped immediately. I rolled over in bed. Darn. I thought I was a the Christmas party at school. What am I—

Oh no. Please don't tell me that…

I quickly look at my alarm. It wasn't the pink Hello Kitty one anymore. It's now a more mature looking alarm clock, a lavender one to be exact. Tomoyo had given it to me after my pink Hello Kitty one broke after first year. That means…I'm no longer thirteen.

I jumped out of bed and glanced in the mirror. My hair is longer and now is about two inches pass my shoulders. I'm now 5"2 instead of 5"0 like I was yesterday. Two inches overnigh eh? Or was it overnight?

I quickly ran over and opened my diary. I found tons of new entries that I had wrote back in the past. I quickly glanced at them. The latest ones were about my summer vacation. The beach. Picnics. Swimming.

Then there was an entry about how excited I am to go into second year. I locked up my diary and opened the little box where I had collected my student identification cards. I noticed that there are now two cards in that box. My first year one and…

…my second year one. I've done it again. I'm now in second year high school, when only what I remember to be yesterday, I was at the first year Christmas party.

**

* * *

**

**Sugar Pink:** Wow! That took a long time to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it and will R/R! Please leave me a comment for feedback! Thanks!


	3. Things You Notice The Second Time Around

**Sugar Pink:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters! I read every single word on every single review! You guys rock:D

Please R/R this chapter too!

* * *

**A Second Chance to Choose**

**Chapter 3: The Things You Notice the Second Time Around**

* * *

Okay, so second year. What happened in second year? Ah, yes. I baked him a chocolate cake for Valentine's Day, on February the 14th. But on this very day, I found out that…

Never mind. That is not important. I shook my hair, which is now a bit longer, thank god, trying to get all negative memories out of my head.

I'll just not bake him a cake this year. By the way, what day is it? I glanced at the calendar. February 14th. Obviously.

"Sakura! Someone is on the phone for you." I can hear my dad called. I quickly rushed downstairs, already knowing whom it will be.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Kari? Wow, what a surprise, and so early in the morning too!" I said, pretending to be shock. Kari Kobayashi is a friend I've met through first year. She's a very soft-spoken girl with the most unique azure eyes…too bad it's hidden behind her thin glasses. But she has the shiniest red hair. I'm quite jealous of her hair colour, to tell the truth. And it's a natural colour too! Why can't I be blessed with such a hair colour? Oh well.

I already know what Kari is calling for.

"Um…I just wanted to ask you for some advice. Today is Valentine's Day, and I'm just wondering if…um…if you have any ideas for me to…um…confess to this boy I um…"

I laughed. "Why don't you make him a card, Kari? You're very artistic." I said.

This was the same advice I gave four years ago, back in second year. Kari ended up not giving the card because she was too shy. But I have to give the same advice, so I don't alter history, _too_ much right? I just need to change _my_ history with Syaoran. No need to interfere with Kari's past.

"That's a great idea, Sakura-chan!" Kari's voice brightened up immediately.

"And why don't you bake him a cake too?" I added. I might as well offer her the idea I had four years ago. Baking a cake to confess your feelings is a very good idea. No need to waste it just because I'm not using it myself this time around.

"That's even better! I can make a card and a cake! And I can bake it in Home Economics today too! You're the greatest, Sakura!"

"No problem." I grinned. Wow, I'm so proud! I helped someone! Hmm…maybe this time I'll give Kari a big push of encouragement. This way, she'll end up with a happy ending, unlike the first time.

* * *

As I got to my locker, I kept an eye out for Syaoran. This year, I remembered, his locker is on the third floor. Everyday, he has to past by my locker in order to get to the stairs. Ah, there he is!

He grew taller since first year. He's now approximately 5"6, four inches taller than me. His features seem more mature and his amber eyes glowed more brilliantly today.

"Ohayo, Sakura. I was waiting to walk with you today, but your dad said you left early." Syaoran said as he came up to my locker.

_I know you came by,_ I thought. Four years ago, I had walked to school with him on this very Valentine's Day. I remember I had fun walking and talking with him. A bit too much fun, if you ask me. If I want to prevent myself from falling for him, I must not spend too much time with him.

"Yeah, I came here earlier today. You know, sensei wouldn't like it if I'm always late." I managed a friendly smile.

"Yeah. I got to get going now, see you." And with a wave, he walked towards the staircase.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. I hung around my locker a bit longer than usual, waiting for Kari. Tomoyo-chan left early for piano lessons today.

"Sakura! Let me show you my cake!" Kari rushed up to me. She opened the box to reveal a heart-shaped chocolate cake with vanilla and strawberry icing. Darn, I thought she would put the name of the guy on the cake. I never did find out who was it she liked four years ago. This time, I'm determined to find out. Hey, I'm just a bit curious!

"Did you make the card? Can I see it?" I asked. I know she put his name on the card for sure. I never asked to see it the first time around.

Kari blushed. "Um, maybe later." She politely refused. I frowned. Oh well. No big deal.

"Okay." I smiled brightly. "Are you going to find him now?"

"Yes! I know exactly where he is too!" Kari couldn't keep the excited smile and blush off her face. "Sakura…do you think I should? What if he doesn't feel the same."

"Kari, you are a great person! And if any guy who fails to see that, it's their lost." I gave her an encouraging pat on the back. "I mean, if you don't do it now, he'll never know. You must tell him! At least you'll get an answer for sure. He might feel the same. Go take a chance. It's worth it, especially after all the hard work you've put into the cake and card."

The first time around, I never gave Kari this speech. I had said "Um…I don't know…if you want to, I guess."

I guess that wasn't very encouraging. But not this time! This time, I'm determined to let my friend have her happy ending…the one I never got myself.

"Okay! I'll do it! Thanks, Sakura!" Kari said, her voice full of determination. "I'll come back and tell you what happens."

"I'll be right here waiting for the news."

Then she paused, thinking of something. I know what she's thinking off. She forgot something.

"Oh darn! I think I left my book bag in the Home Ec room!" Kari's eyes widen. "I better go get it before someone steals it!"

Ah, see! I'm right again!

"Okay, but you _must_ go confess to him after you get your bag. _Promise_ me, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Kari gave a determined nod.

And with that, she turned around and walked down hall, towards the Home Ec room.

Wow. I had really change history. Not only did I play cupid with Kari's relationship, but…I never bake a cake for Syaoran. My memories from the first time around came flushing back into my head.

**Flashback (what happened the first time around)**

"_Sakura, do you think I should? What if he doesn't feel the same?"_

"_Um…I don't know…confess if you really want to, I guess." I said. Oh gosh, I'm such a bad advice giver! But…I can't tell Kari what to do, can I? She has to decide these things for herself._

_Kari looked down at her feet. "I wish I am as brave as you are. You're so determined to give the guy of your dreams the cake you baked. Yet, I can't even give him a simple card."_

_I never told Kari that the object of my affections is Syaoran. I guess this is fair, since I don't know who is Kari's object of affection is either._

_I gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I'll go find him now." I know he has soccer practice. It should be just about over._

_Kari's eyes widen. "Oh darn! I think I left my book bag in the Home Ec room!" Kari's eyes widen. "I better go get it before someone steals it!"_

"_Okay. Are you going to find him afterwards?" I asked. Kari looked undecided._

"_I'll think about it." She finally answered._

"_Okay. Let's meet back here when we're both done and tell each other what happens."_

"_Deal!"_

_I ran down the hall and out into the fresh air. I glanced across school grounds to the soccer field. I see a bunch of soccer players coming from the boys' gym. Soccer practice is over. Perfect._

_With a smile on my face, I strolled towards him. Syaoran Li. As I got nearer, he and his friends turned a corner. Oh no. I better hurry and catch up._

_I slow jogged, careful not to drop the cake. As I reached the corner, I was about to turn. But then, I heard voices from the other side of the corner. I instantly stopped. I don't want to confess in front of his friends. Maybe I better wait until they all leave._

"_Hey, Syao! Did you see how she cheered for you today?" Takashi laughed. Huh? Who? I peeked over the corner of the building and saw a few soccer players, talking. I noticed a blush on Syaoran's cheeks._

"_Shut up!" he protested._

"_We all know you like her. Just admit it. Miyu is a nice girl."_

"_I don't like her!" he said. Too bad the blush on his cheeks gave him away._

"_Then why did you give her a peony flower?" Akito questioned. A peony flower? That's Syaoran's favourite!_

"_I-I-I gave it to her because…it's a common courtesy of Valentine's Day!" Syaoran blushed. "It doesn't mean that—"_

"_Hi, Syaoran-kun." Miyu walked by and waved to him._

"_H-h-hi, Miyu-chan." Syaoran's blush grew even stronger than before. When Miyu was gone, all of Syaoran's team mates laughed loud and hard._

_I feel hot tears threatening to fall. Before I can do anything, the cake in my hands fell to the floor. I quickly turned around and ran._

_I ran back into the halls, the tears falling non-stop. I nearly crash into Kari, coming out of the Home Ec room, bag in hand._

"_Sakura! What happened? Where's your cake?" Kari asked._

"_Kari!" I gave her a hug and cried on her shoulder._

"_Sakura, what's wrong?"_

"_He-he…He likes someone else. He like Miyu-chan!"_

_Kari was silent._

"_Syaoran likes Miyu. He doesn't like me."_

"…_Syaoran? You like Syaoran?" Kari asked, surprised. I gave a small nod. It doesn't matter if she knows now. Kari will never tell anyways. She can keep a secret._

"_I overheard him and his team mates talking. He likes Miyu-chan. He was blushing so hard."_

_And that day, Kari and I had walked home, with me rambling on and on about how sad and depressed I am. I know Miyu is a very nice girl. But…still. I can't help but feel this stab of pain in my heart._

"_Why didn't you give your card?" I asked Kari when we arrived at my house._

"_Oh…I…thought about it. And I don't think now is the right time to give it to him." Kari gave me a small smile. "Feel better soon, Sakura."_

**End of flashback**

I leaned back against the cool metal of the locker. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as the memory came back. I can't believe I'm still crying over this, even if it's the second time around. I quickly wipe away the tear. At least I'm not crying as strongly as before.

I looked at my watch. It's been half an hour since Kari left. What's taking her so long? Suddenly, my eye caught sight of something pretty on the floor. My green eyes widen.

It was Kari's handmade card for the boy she likes! Oh my, gosh! She must have dropped it! I must give it back to her so she can give it to him!

I swiftly pick up the card. Suddenly, a rush of curiosity fills me. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek at the person's name right? I mean, I know Kari will tell me afterwards anyways.

I opened the card gently, careful not to ruin in. I read the contents.

My eyes widen.

I never got past the first sentence in the card.

Why?

Because the card says…

_To, Syaoran Li_.

…Syaoran Li?

Kari likes Syaoran.

_Kari_ likes Syaoran.

Kari _likes_ Syaoran.

Kari likes _Syaoran._

_Kari likes Syaoran._

I can't believe this. I would never have guessed. But then again…why shouldn't she like Syaoran? I mean, I did. And Syaoran is a very nice person. I leaned back against the lockers for support.

Oh my, gosh! I'm simply overwhelmed with shock.

So that is why Kari never gave the object of her affections her homemade card four years ago. It was because I told her Syaoran likes Miyu.

Then, my head snapped up.

Oh my, gosh! 

Syaoran likes Miyu! And I had encouraged Kari to…to…

"Sakura!" I heard Kari's voice. I turned around to see Kari coming back to me, crying. Oh no…

"Kari?"

"Sakura…he…he…"

"He likes Miyu…" I softly said.

"How…how…?" Kari looked up at me in amazement.

"You left your card on the floor…" I gave her back her card. "I…I already knew Syaoran has feelings for Miyu. It was one of those rumours. But…I just never knew that…you like Syaoran." I said in a stunned voice.

Kari cried on my shoulder as I offered her a hug. "Kari…I'm sorry…it's all my fault…I shouldn't have encouraged you to confess. If I only knew it was Syaoran…I wouldn't have…"

"It's…it's not your fault, Sakura." Kari sobbed.

I know exactly what she is going through.

It's my entire fault.

I altered history.

I'm the real culprit that my friend's heart got broken.

If I had kept my original choices, I would be the one crying. But I know that I'm a stronger person that Kari. Kari is very fragile and…I seriously don't know how long it will take for her to get over this.

"Kari…did you tell him?"

"Yes…and he said…he said…that…he has feelings for Miyu instead."

Perhaps fate had wanted me to be the one with the broken heart. Why? I don't know, but Probably because in my case, I never actually got to the point of confessing to Syaoran. I never got my heart broken as badly as Kari did today. At least Syaoran never told me face to face that he preferred Miyu. I only overheard it. But with Kari…he actually told her the truth…coming directly from him instead of teasing from Takashi.

**

* * *

**

The next day, I noticed that Kari was avoiding Syaoran, especially in class. Instead of being happy about sitting in front of him, Kari was especially quiet. And after class, she bolted out the door. Usually, she'll stay behind and chat to Syaoran and me. But not today…

I can't believe it. For the first time, I did something right will prevent me from falling for Syaoran Li. And what happens? My good friend got hurt.

If I had bake that cake for him, things will still be the same. At least, Kari wouldn't be in as much pain. I mean, sure, she found out that Syaoran likes Miyu four years ago too. But at least then, it didn't come directly from him. He didn't tell her directly.

I guess my heartbreak wasn't as painful as Kari's.

And to think that I had spent the entire trip home babbling on and on about how hurt I was! Oh gosh, she must have felt awful having to listen to me cry and constantly reminding her how much Syaoran likes Miyu.

I remember four years ago, I had thought about trying out for cheerleading, simply because Miyu is a cheerleader, and I had thought maybe I can spend more time with Syaoran if I'm a cheerleader too.

Then, the second time around, I was positive I wouldn't try out for cheerleading the second time around.

But… after seeing how altering one small thing can create such a big change…should I still alter history again?

I thought back to all the times in high school when I was in cheerleading practice. I had help them won competitions. I was a good contributor to the squad. Without me…what if they don't win as much as the first time around?

No.

I must try out for cheerleading the second time around. The squad needs me. I can't let them down.

I'll just…have to be more careful around Syaoran once I make the squad.

That, and I must be more careful and think of the consequences before I change the past.

_Perhaps, some things are not meant to be changed. Perhaps, sometimes, the first choice was good enough._

I must be more careful about what I change.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Yay! Third chapter is done! I hope you guys all liked that! Please R/R and tell me if you liked it or not! 


	4. Misunderstandings

**Sugar Pink:** Wow! I'm glad you all enjoy reading that last chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Love you all!

I have an ending in my mind already, so I hope that the story isn't too rushed.

Please remember to R/R this chapter too!

* * *

**A Second Chance to Choose**

**Chapter 4: Misunderstandings**

* * *

"…_I don't know if you feel the same, but…I love you."_

_I can feel his strong arms around my waist and I gaze up into his hypnotizing amber eyes. I know he's waiting for a reply._

_He look so sincere. So true. So, as if he actually meant it. Maybe…he did…_

_I felt my breath caught in my throat. Is he serious? Or is he only pretending?_

"_I love you too…" I felt myself mutter._

_Then, suddenly, I felt a strong sense of déjà vu, as if this had all happened before. But when?_

**

* * *

**

"Sakura!"

"AHH!" I shrieked. I heard laughter. I looked around. Hey, it's the drama class. What am I doing here?

"About time you woke up, sleepy head." a familiar voice smirked. I looked up to see Syaoran gazing at me. I felt my cheeks rise in temperature.

I observed my surroundings. I'm currently in the school's drama classroom. The only time I was in the drama club was back in third year. My green eyes widen.

"I'm in third year already!" I said out loud.

"Yeah, for the past six months you have been in third year." Syaoran grinned. He offered me his hand, and I took it as support to stand up. "Now hurry up, we're discussing our play."

_The play_.

No wonder I felt déjà vu in my dreams. I felt tears prick my eyes at the horribly embarrassing memory of that play.

But whatever.

It won't happen again the second time around.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called to me.

"Coming!"

**

* * *

**

"Okay, so Naoko wrote our play for us." Chiharu piped up.

"Yes, it's called Star Crossed." Naoko said excitedly. "It's about two kingdoms who are at war, but the prince and princess of the opposing kingdoms ran away from home during the war. They met up on the streets as common citizens, not knowing the identity of each other and fell in love."

I, of course, knew the entire plotline already.

"Chiharu and I spent the night at Naoko's house, figuring out who should play each role." Tomoyo added in.

I, of course, already know who has each role.

Eriol was going to be the king of the Akimoto kingdom

"Eriol will be the king Akimoto kingdom." Chiharu read from the list.

Then, Yamazaki will be the king of the Yamiyoto kingdom.

"Yamazaki will be the king of the Yamiyoto kingdom."

And, Tomoyo will be the queen of the Akimoto kingdom, aka, Eriol's wife.

"Tomoyo will be the queen of the Akimoto kingdom, aka, Eriol's wife." Chiharu continued. I grinned as I noticed the blush on Eriol's and Tomoyo's faces.

Hmm…then, Chiharu will be the queen of the Yamiyoto kingdom.

"I'll be the queen of the Yamiyoto kingdom." Chiharu announced. "And Rika will be the maid of the princess of the Akimoto kingdom."

Last but not least, Syaoran will be the prince of the Yamiyoto kingdom, and I, Sakura Kinomoto, will be the princess of the Akimoto kingdom.

"Last but not least, Syaoran will be the prince of the Yamiyoto kingdom, and Sakura will be the princess of the Akimoto kingdom."

See? What did I tell you? Told you I knew all the roles.

**

* * *

**

"The play will be on in a month! Practice at my house today after school!" Tomoyo announced.

"Sure, I'll come." I gathered my books into my arms. Everyone nodded.

"This will be the best play the drama club have ever put on!" Chiharu squealed.

I gave a small smile as I remember what happened at Tomoyo's house the first time around, back in third year.

**Flashback**

"_Okay everyone! This is the last scene!" Tomoyo sighed. So far, there hasn't been a scene where we didn't screw up in. Either someone forgot their lines, someone was out of position, or some other problem._

"_Let's try to have at least one perfect scene, people." Eriol sighed. Everyone's really tired._

"_Let's hold practice again tomorrow and call it quits after this last scene." Syaoran suggested. He yawned. Aww… he's just so cute!_

_Everyone else nodded in agreement._

"_Okay, okay, in your position everyone!" Tomoyo called. I got up from Tomoyo's sofa and so did Syaoran._

"_Begin whenever you're ready." Eriol nodded._

_Syaoran looked at me and began his lines, a realistic expression on his face._

"_I…I can't believe this. You…you're the princess? H-how could this be?"_

_I cast my green eyes down at the floor and said in a guilty voice, "I'm sorry…yes, I've lied to you. I'm no common citizen. I am the princess. I have to go back home now. My kingdom needs me…especially at a war time like this."_

_I felt Syaoran move closer to me and he grabbed me by my shoulder. I looked up at him. I almost swooned._

"_Yumiki," he said, "I have something to tell you. I…I'm the prince of…the Yamiyoto kingdom."_

_I opened my green eyes in false shock and took a step back from him. "No…no…you're not."_

"_I am." and he pulled out an imaginary jade, which will be replace with a piece of prop on the night of the actual show. "This Jade of the Peony proves my identity."_

"_But, Kaitou…I…" I let my voice trailed off, like it's suppose to. I looked away from him. "I'm not suppose to know you. I'm not suppose to have become friends with the enemy. But…I didn't regret that I did."_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him walk closer and closer to me. When he got to where I was, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist._

"_Friends? Is that what you really think?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes. Suddenly, everything felt real._

_It didn't feel like we were only pretending._

_It didn't feel like he's Kaitou Yamiyoto of the Yamiyoto kingdom._

_It didn't feel like I'm Yumiki Akimoto of the Akimoto kingdom._

_It didn't' feel like all our friends were there watching us._

_It feels real. It feels like he, Syaoran Li, is confessing his love for me, Sakura Kinomoto. It feels like we were the only people standing in that room. I feel my heart beat faster and faster, and the temperature rise on my cheeks._

"_I love you too…" I mutter. I stared into his amber eyes as I said it. Real and true._

_Then, I saw a flicker, just a slight flicker, of shock in those amber eyes of his and a hint of confusion on his face.. It was that slight flicker that brought me back to reality. He had been acting all along, while I had confessed._

_I felt the warmth on my waist disappear and Syaoran backed away, running his hand over his messy chocolate brown hair._

"_What's wrong? The scene is not over yet." Naoko said, consulting the script to make sure._

"_I know, but I'm just really tired and sweaty. Wouldn't want to hug Sakura-chan here while I stink of sweat, right?" he grinned at everyone casually, as if nothing has happened. And, maybe, nothing really has._

_With any luck, maybe he thought I had been acting too._

**End of flashback**

I continue to walk to my locker, trying to keep tears from falling as the memory replays itself again and again in my head.

"Hey, Sakura?" a shy, yet familiar, voice snapped me out of my reverie. I hastily blink my tears away and turned around. It was Syaoran.

What is he doing here? This never happened the first time around.

"Oh, hi, Syaoran-kun." I replied back, with a smile, still feeling strange with the change of events.

"Hey, yeah, I was wondering if you'll like to walk to Tomoyo's with me?" he asked shyly.

I blinked. Does this mean anything? Does it mean he likes me?

"Sure," I agreed. "I'd love to."

And before anything else could be done, I fainted.

**

* * *

**

I gently opened my eyes, uncertain of where I am. The first thing I saw were Syaoran's amazing amber eyes, his face close to mines, his arms around my waist.

Behind him, I see Tomoyo, Eriol, and everyone else from the drama club. It slowly dawned on me that I must have time travelled again.

"…I don't know if you feel the same, but…I love you." Syaoran said.

I blinked at him, confused. Then it clicked. The play. Of course. Why else would he say things like that? I looked back at him. Just like the first time around, it felt real and true. But I know better than that. I know that he was simply acting. I learned from my mistakes.

"I love you too." I said, as casually as I can, without ruining the scene.

I waited for that flicker of shock in his eyes and the confusion to appear on his face.

It never came.

Instead, he went on with his next lines.

"Do you think we will ever be together?" he recited. I opened my to reply, only to realize that…

….I had forgotten my line.

Hey, it had been two years since the play! Did you really expect me to remember?

So I kept quiet…until someone realized that I had forgotten my lines.

"Sakura!" everyone groaned.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly as I feel Syaoran let go of me.

"That's okay, Saku." Tomoyo smiled. "That's it for today, everyone. Let's have another practice tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, and gathered their belongings, getting ready to go home.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out to me. "Wanna walk together? We live next door anyways." he grinned.

"Sure," I said. Nothing out of the ordinary here. I had walked home with him the first time around too.

**

* * *

**

It was a crisp spring evening, with the cherry blossom petals falling gently and swaying in the calm breeze. We walked in silence.

Until I decided to break it.

"Syaoran?"

"…"

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked again.

I couldn't say it.

"Do you think our play will be successful?" I asked, when what I really wanted to say was _do you like me as more than a friend?_

He gave me a warm smile. "Of course. That is, if you can remember your lines." He smirked.

I punched him on the arm gently, with a smile on my face, as we continued to walk home together.

I still have to figure out why the sudden change of events the second time around.

But isn't this what I've always wanted, back in third year? For him not to have pulled away?

I've always wondered what would have happened that day if he hadn't pulled away after I had said my line of _I love you too._

Back then, I had thought to myself, _if he hadn't pulled away, maybe I would have confessed_.

And I've always wondered since then, would I really have confessed if he hadn't pulled away? Would I have had the courage to?

Would _he _have confessed if he hadn't pulled away?

What _really_ would have happened if he hadn't pulled away?

Would the aftermath be any different if he hadn't pulled away?

Or would the end results be the same, with us remaining as nothing more than friends after that rehearsal?

Well, I guess I got the answer to all my questions today.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Yay! Another chapter done! Hmm…I think story will be quite short…maybe less than 10 chapters? Haha, I don't know, but it's possible that it will be less than 10 chapters.

Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed reading that! Remember to R/R and tell me if you guys liked it or not! Thanks!


End file.
